Training begins
It's training day for Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Jr, April, Casey, Karai and Shinigami. Splinter has his work cut out for him, for sure. Original PAW Patrol pups and Ryder Maxwell Fire and Rescue April, Casey, Karai and Shinigami Splinter Saki Violence is never the answer: Pieface and Zuri pups Compounds and contests: Rascal and Tifu pups Friendship is conflict: Kotaro and Twilight pups Tifu Zuri Ryder Jr It was a calm, quiet morning at the Dojo. Casey, Karai, Shinigami and April were sparring. Casey dodges an attack from Karai. "Gee, Dad's takin' 'is time!" He commented Shinigami nodded. "I did hear him speaking to two pups in the lobby earlier. Maybe we are getting new sparring partners?" She asked. April shrugged. "We'll never know. I just hope Dad comes back soon. He's been gone nearly an hour and we've been practicing since dawn this morning." She groaned. Karai, who had been taken down by Casey, kicked him off before standing up. "Who knows." Her ears perked up as Splinter's cane tapped along the floor. "Places, guys! Dads coming!" The four then stood on their hind legs and practiced their katas when Splinter entered. "YHAME!" He barked. "Now, as you know, we will be having five new students attending our dojo." He spoke. "Enter, boys!" suddenly a small blue, orange and white husky ran in and tripped. "OOF!" he said. He go up and shook himself. "SORRY IM LATE!" He said in a panicked tone. he had a blue backpack and a white headband on with a dark blue collar. Splinter looked down at the husky, smiling. "It is alright, little one. What is your name?" He spoke, calmly. Casey snickered but Splinter shushed him by sending a harsh glare to his only son. "I'm sorry, little one. Please excuse my son, Casey is supposed to be practicing his katas with his sister's at the moment!" Splinter continued, still glaring at Casey. "I'm Ryder Jr. Pleased to meet you... Erm?" Ryder Jr replied. "please, call me Splinter. And welcome, Ryder Jr, to my Ninja Training Dojo." Splinter replied. "You have already met my son Casey, so I shall take you to meet my other pups." He said and stood up, walking to his meditation mat, where Shinigami and April were laying, panting and talking. "April's, Shinigami! Ninja never quit until their paws disobey their master!" He told them. "sorry Father." The girls apologised and stood on their back paws, practicing their moves. "April and Shinigami are my two youngest daughter's. April and Casey are my twin pups with Casey born five minutes before April." Splinter sighed. He walked over to a cabinet and opened it, revealing a picture with six dogs, two adults and four puppies. He walked back over at sat beside Ryder Jr. "Shen, my late wife, was killed by my adopted brother, The Shredder, a few months after Shinigami was born. My oldest daughter, Miwa, remembers her Mother and vowed to protect the little pups just like when did for Miwa. Casey and April don't talk about Shen that much but they adored her adventurous sprirt and love for Ninjitsu, just as I do teaching my pups." The four puppies walked over and Shini asked, "who's The Shredder, Daddy?" She asked. Splinter took a deep breath and turned to his pups. "That is a story for another time, Shinigami." He said. "But I believe now, is the time we should all be training." Jr put his bag down and a pictire of his parents fell out. In the picture both huskies were smiling. Jr looked at it. He sighed sadly, Flattening his ears. He put it back in his bag. Karai noticed the look on Jr's face and walked over. "You okay? You seem a little down?" She asked. "it's nothing." Jr replied. "So, when do we start training?" He asked. "we normally test new pups to see what weapon their personality links with." Casey said as he walked over. "Come on, we'll show ya!" Karai looked at her younger brother. "Since when were you interested in weapon-personality links, little brother?" She asked. "since Dad gave me my hockey sticks and baseball bat!" Casey scoffed. "And Dad said the other four pups start tomorrow. All family, apparently. Something like a hothead, a prankster, a Brainiac and a stuck up." "you'll get to know the hothead then, hothead?!" Karai challenged. "Bet the stuck up one will take to intense training like I do!" "Miwa, Casey! Stop fighting and Miwa, show Jr the weapons!" Splinter shouted from where he was, training April and Shinigami. "Casey, you have an extra hour of meditation training tonight!" "sure!" Casey replied, walking over to his father. Karai walked over to the weapons cabinet and opened it. There, sat a million different weapons to choose from. Karai picked up the first weapon, the nunchaku. "These nunchaku are one of the trickiest weapons to master. Their weilder has to fight without thinking to take an enemy down." She put the nunchaku back before holding a pair of twin sai. "To the untrained eye, these twin sai look a lot like salad tongs but when used in the right way, can easily take an enemy down. The sharp blades can penetrate absolutely anything from fabric to titanium." Holding a katana, she continued. "The katana have a very different story to its other metallic weaponry. These swords choose their weilder, the weilder doesn't choose the katana. Like the nunchaku, these take decades to master and are specifically used by the leader of a clan or ninjas." She put the katana away before shutting the cabinet. "The Bo staff is used for more think before fighters. It is also used as a defence weapon, not offence. There is a button that releases the nagita blade which falls to finish off an enemy." Jr nodded and reached for one of the staff's and froze. His eyes widended and he started shaking. the ones who killed his parents used one of these weapons. He yelped and fell backwards. he curled up shivering and whimpering. Karai noticed and walked over. "Sensei!!" She called to her father. Splinter rushed over. "Jr? What is the matter?" He asked, then turned to Casey and April. "April, Casey! Take the Bo staffs and put them in the cabinet." He ordered the twins. Casey nodded, just as four new students turned up. The purple clad pup walked over and took one of the Bo staffs and put it away. Casey looked down at the pup and shoved him away. "Outta my way, pup!" He said. The red clad pup walked over and took his brother by the collar. "that ain't no way to speak ta my brother!" Raph barked in Casey's face as he slammed him against the wall. "Say you're sorry ta Donnie 'n' leave! He was only tryin' ta help!" "Casey!" April yelled as Raph let Casey go. "Are you okay?" She asked. "April, relax, would ya? I'm fine! This bozo think he could stroll in here and act like the wise guy." Casey replied, pointing an accusing paw at Raph. Jr had his eyes shut tight. He whimpered, shivering. His parents died when he was very young. Splinter looked over at Shinigami. "Shinigami, come and help me with Jr." She instr. "Hai, Sensei." Shini replied, walking over. She sat down beside Jr and rubbed his back. "You okay, Jr?" She asked. Jr shook his head. He shivered and whimpered. He seemed to be scared of something. Then the picture he had in his bag made sense now. It was a picture of his family. April walked over and sat beside Jr, patting his shoulder with a paw. "Hey, Jr. You okay?" She asked. Jr then started crying. he lost his parents a few years after he was born. when some men and their dogs came and murdered his parents they hid him but didn't have time to get away. he watched them die. "Dad," Shinigami said. "Could I take Jr out into the lobby and talk to him with April?" She asked. "of course, Shinigami. Take as long as you need." Her father replied, smiling sadly at Jr. He knew one of the dogs that killed Jr's parents. Jr cried and curled up. he wanted his parents back. Jr cried, shivering as pictures of his parents dead bodies on the floor and pools and stains of blood all over the place flashed through his mind. "Jr? It's okay! We both know what it's like to loose someone we love." Shinigami said. "We lost our Mom when I was... How old, April?" She asked, turning to her older sister. "8 months, I think." April replied. "But yeah, we both know what it's like to loose someone. Karai remembers Mom 'cause she's the oldest of us and Casey and I do too, we just don't talk about Mom that much." "w-why n-not?" Jr stuttered. "let's just say.... Casey and I saw Mom being murdered and Dad shouted at us to find our sister's and leave the house. He said that he'll handle the murderer." A flashback passed April's mind and she gripped her head in her paws. "Karai noticedhow scared Casey and I were so she picked us up and I picked Shini up before we ran away from the house and into the roads. Karai said to stay off the roads and by the house while she went to find Dad. Casey and I did as told and sat on the sidewalk with Shini in my lap. From that Day, Dad wanted to make sure pups of all ages knew how to defend themselves if Saki attacked." she said. Jr nodded and whimpered. He missed his parents. He wanted to find the ones who killed his parents and make them pay. "hey," April said, calmly. "We'll find who killed your parents, Jr. Ninja's honour!" "didn't Dad say that tonight we could go on patrol?" Shini asked. "yeah, we could look around Adventure Bay for the guys that killed your parents, Jr!" April replied. "Really?" he said hopefully as he looked up at them. "don't you worry, Jr." Casey's voice echoed as he walked over. "Like Red said, Ninja's honour!" Jr barked wagging his tail. "THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Casey chuckled as he came into view. "It's what anypup would do." He spoke. April punched her twin in the gut. "Anyone OTHER than Casey Jones, eh, Case?" She teased. "why'd you have to say my full name, April!" Casey replied, giving April a noogie. "stop it, both of you!" Shini barked. "Casey, go back inside and help father and Karai with the new pups." "as you wish, lil' sis." Casey winked before leaving. "he is soooooooooooo annoying sometimes!" April moaned. "And he's our only brother." "but we all have to love him, even if he is annoying!" Shini added. "touchè." April replied. he giggled wagging his tail. "家族はあなたが愛されている場所です" wa anata ga aisa rete iru bashodesu (Japanese for family is where you are loved) Meanwhile, in the dojo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo were sparring against eachother with Raphael against Michelangelo and Leonardo against Donatello. "doin' Alright there, Donnie-boy?" Raph called. "I'm good, Raphie!" Donnie replied as he flipped out of the way of Leo's attack. Raph looked over at Splinter. "Sensei? What's up?" He asked. "it is nothing, Raphael. Just a little memory of my late wife, who was brutally murdered by my adopted brother." Splinter sighed as he walked over and sat beside Raphael. Jr came back wagging his tail and looked at Splinter. "are you ok?" He asked. "yes, I am alright, Jr. Thank you for asking." Splinter replied. Suddenly, a large, metallic-looking figure crashed through the window. His right eye piercing Splinter's soul as he remembered the same figure that killed Shen. "Saki!" Splinter barked. Saki stood on all fours, smirking. "Hamato Yoshi...." Jr yelped. "WHO'S THAT!?" He hid behind Splinter. "it is alright, Jr." Splinter stated before turning to Saki. "My pups, come!" He barked. April, Casey, Karai and Shinigami walked over, weapons raised. Casey and April froze as they saw Saki. "We-we can't do this, sorry Father." The twins whimpered. Jr stayed behind Splinter. He whimpered. April and Casey stepped back. Karai took their place as she glared at Saki, tanto raised. She growled and ran forward, trying to land a hit on Saki. Saki shook Karai off before holding a strong paw at her chest. "Any last words before I cause you to die, the same way Shen did all those years ago?" He smirked. "last words?!" Karai scoffed. "I'd rather fight 'til I'm dead!" A large SNAP, followed by a yelp rang out as Saki had broken three of Karai's ribs. "wrong answer!!" Saki growled and another series of snaps and yelps left Karai's muzzle. Splinter couldn't bear it any longer as he tackled Saki to the ground and unsheathed his katana, ready to kill Saki. He growled and stabbed Saki's chest with the long, metallic weapon. Without looking back at his pups and Jr, he barked. "Apri, Casey, Shinigami and Jr! Take Miwa to the Dojo and I'll call the PAW Patrol." He stepped off of Saki, panting. "hai Sensei." The four pups replied and picked Karai up, slowly walking into the dojo. Jr froze, too scared to move. Splinter noticed and picked him up, walking back into the dojo. "The PAW Patrol are on their way." He said as he entered the dojo. "what do we do in the meantime, Sensei?" Casey asked, whimpering. "we treat Miwa's injuries as best we can, my son." Splinter replied with a paw on Casey's shoulder. Donnie walked over with his medical puppack on. "Could I help? Mom and Dad have been teaching me, Raph, Leo and Mikey how to treat injuries." He asked. "of course, Donatello. Do what you must." Splinter replied. Before Donnie could get close enough to Karai, Casey stepped over her and growled up at Donnie. "no-one touches our sister!!" He threatened. "Casey, let me help. Please," Donnie stated, calmly. When Casey kept growling, he continued. "I know you don't trust strangers but hear me out, I'm on your side. So please, Casey, help me, help Karai." Casey suddenly stopped growling but still stood over Karai. "I don't need help from a scaredy pup like you!!" He threatened. Raph stepped up, growling at Casey as Donnie shivered underneath him. "My brother is no scaredy pup!! He is the smartest little guy a big brother could want!! Donnie may not be as big, brave, strong or energetic as Leo, Mikey and I, but his intellect is unlimited! Every scientist that ever lived to tell the tale, my little brother can recreate their inventions and improve them!! He is also the doctor pup of our family and he will do anything to keep us safe, protected and geared up!" He barked. "I may not be the eldest of my siblings, but I am the only guy. I trust only certain pups!" Casey replied, his growling subsided. "so please, can I help Karai?" Donnie asked. Hesitating, Casey nodded, stepping aside to let Donnie do what he can. The young, light grey mix breed checked Karai over, lightly brushing his paw over her ribs. "Hmmm..." He hummed. "I suspect there are 3 broken ribs on Karai's left side, and four on her right." He said and turned to Splinter and the others. "Sensei, could you please wait in the lobby for the PAW Patrol while Raph and I try to put Karai's ribs back in place? April, Shinigami, Mikey, Leo, Jr and Casey, could you find as many blankets and pillows as you can?" He instructed. (Sorry for the wait I’m really low on insperation.) Jr nodded and ran off. Raph stepped to his brother's side. "How are we gonna help Karai before the PAW Patrol get here?" He asked. (guess that makes two of us; I had trouble with Raph's "lecture" to Casey about how Great Donnie is) Donnie giggled lightly. "You're the strongest of the both of us, Raphie. With a swift crack, you can put Karai's ribs back in place." He said. Jr ran back with some pillows and blankets. "We've got some blankets and pillows!!" He shouted. "great work!" Donnie replied. "Raph's gonna put Karai's ribs back in place... So... Could you possibly give me a hand, Jr?" He asked. Jr nodded and padded over to help. "What do you need help with?" He asked. (Thanks for adding to my replies im really busy at the momment) (no problem. Any time) "come with me, please?" Donnie asked and he walked to one side of the room and sat down. Jr followed shortly after and sat opposite Donnie. "what's up?" Jr asked. "when Leo, Mikey, Raph and I first started training with Master Splinter, Raph and I noticed you hesitated when Karai was showing you the weapons? Could I ask why?" Donnie asked. (are the saki robots or normal pups?) Jr looked at him. "...." "you don't have to right now, I just wanted to ask incase it was something related to Saki, is all." Donnie assured. "My grandfather is the Councelllor pup of the PAW Patrol if you would want to talk to him about it." (Saki is a normal pup but he likes wearing suits of armour to look intimidating to people and pups)